Healing Deep Wounds
by Cat1922
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. Everyone has wounds, some deeper than others, but not everyone has someone to heal them. This is a story of love, hurt, scars, deep wounds, and the healing of them.Full summary inside take at look at least. TheSummaryWasToLong


Hey people who have read this before COMPLETE revamp you should read EVERYTHING though there are some events that are remarkably similar

_Healing Deep Wounds_

_Enter Our Dashing Hero_

_Sirius Black has everything. He had the girl, well girls, he had the talent, the brains, he had his best mate and the marauders, everyone loved him and the marauders (except the Slytherins, not that they count.)Besides an estranged family everything was going well. Now if only he could figure out what was wrong with Grace and why has it become so important to him to figure it out…_

_Enter Our Overlooked Heroine _

_Grace Esperons, she has silently been watching over the marauders for years now, just happy to have some semblance of a family to care about. Being a muggle-born form a highly judgmental family has left her estranged form everyone who she once loved. Now living on her own after her sister eloped with another wizard, with two years of stability and evil potions classes left to endure she doesn't have any doubt that she can handle what ever is thrown at her, but she did not count on a certain pureblooded wizard bestowing his attention on her… _

_Enter Hogwarts_

_The setting for our lovely story and very well might not be standing by the end of it, if Lily's temper is a factor in this story then no but until then enjoys this story of love, hurt, scars, wounds, and the healing of them._

"Grace!" a voice called urgently while running through the light trickle of people getting ready to board their trains. Several of them turned to look pointedly at the young man irritation written clearly on their faces. The boy came to a shaky stop next to a girl of his age roughly sixteen leaning casually on a bricked column naming the platforms on either side of it nine and ten respectively. He stood at a good height for a man of sixteen and only looked shorter compared to the girl he was standing next to. Tall enough to make her eyes level to the bridge of the man nose the girl Grace, was a contradiction to her name. Her reddish dark brown hair had a slight wave that you could barley discern from the tenderals that had escaped the loose bun she had fashioned the mass into. With a plum long sleeved shirt and jeans she blended into the background well, only the most observant would see how her flashing green eyes missed nothing that was going on around her.

"James Potter what do you think you are doing running into people, and yelling at the top of your lungs for?" she chided softly with a smile in her eyes.

"Grace! What do you think your doing standing here! We're going to miss the train! Lets go!" moving her out of the way he ran towards where platform nine and three quarters should have been. With a giant crash he bounced off and fell backwards landing with a loud thump.

"James!" Grace rushed over to help him up. "You numb-scull do you even no what time it is? Its going to be another hour before the platform even opens. What possessed you to think you were going to miss the train." Holding his head with one hand and rubbing his back with the other he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Well I got an urgent letter from Sirius this morning saying that if I didn't leave now that I was going to miss the train!" Grace had been helping him to stand but ended up dropping him due to the laughing fit that this information sparked. "Oi! What are you laughing about! Did you have to drop me by the way I'm hurt enough as it is!" he said with a grumble.

"hold….. hold on." Grace took a few deep breathes to calm herself. "James… Sirius lives with you correct?" he simply nodded. " Now I want you to think really hard for a moment. Why would someone that probably shares a room with you needs to send you and owl to tell you that you're going to be late for the train. Really think about it for a moment." She started to laugh again as realization dawned on James's. While he stared to curse like a wounded sailor his so called friend walk, well more sauntered up to them enveloping Grace in an unexpected show of affection.

"Grace! I haven't seen you in ages! Have you missed me as much as I've missed you?" he shot a quick smirk to James's form still sitting on the ground cursing. "Grace I'm it horrified by the company that you are keeping now a days!" he exclaimed a mask of fake shock plastered to his aristocratically handsome face. Growling James lurched to his feet and lunged at Sirius, Black simply laughed and side-stepped through the now open barrier, James followed close behind. Grace sighed used to the boy's shenanigans and somehow managed to push both trolleys through the barrier after them.

Once on the other side she stood witness to the raging battle. James in his rage, fueled most likely in part by the hour that Sirius had forced him to get up at, had conveniently forgotten that he was a wizard and has brandishing his wand like a rather short and blunt sword. Sirius on the other still remembered his powers and sent a quick stunning spell his way before trotting over to where Grace was wrestling with the two trolleys.

"Let me help you with that Grace, I still have manners unlike some people we unfortunally know." Grace laughed at Sirius's little dig and let Sirius take over the handling of James's trolley.

"So Sirius where's your stuff?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Ya you lazy git where is your soon to be kindling!" James yelled from his prone position on the ground still recovering from the spell. Sirius smirked.

"Oh I just shrunk it and placed all of it in your trunk!" he exclaimed with a flourish. James snarled from his place on the floor and readied another attack before Grace stepped in.

"James that's enough." Sirius snickered. "That goes for you too Sirius, behave at least until we are almost at Hogwarts please?" she shot both of them a stern look which just caused them to turn to each other and smiled while in chorus saying "Aye Mother" and laughing at Grace's expense. She slapped both of them upside the head then hauntingly made her way onto the train leaving them to see to most of her trunks after informing them that that was as it should be if they were going to be rude to her.

*****

It wasn't too long after Grace had settled into her seat in their compartment before people started t trickle in. A few people who were fellow sixth years dropped in to ask after various group members and first years who didn't know the compartment was the marauders property as far as anyone as concerned. Peter stopped in briefly to set some stuff down and return to his job of being James's and Sirius's shadows. Remus stopped in as well and talked with her until his girlfriend Gwen came to collect him. A content smile played across the girls lips. Sinking down into the seat she pulled out one of her favorite books and started to read with good feelings about the next school year.

The compartment door slid open suddenly and an unfamiliar voice slithered around her like oil. "Hullo there."

A/N: yes yes yes I know people who have already read portions of Healing Deep Wounds the heroine as Evie Ross but she has well she gone for now because I couldn't re-write it with Evie there she just became so WHINY! And the mechanics was horrible and Sirius was oc and just It was a train wreck with a good idea that I wanted to use again so I decided that Grace could fill her shoes nicely and not make me end up having to stop writing cause I just could use write for that character anymore. So yes veterans you will recognize the events mostly but the will shift so I would read every new chapter and I should be updating soon(I say that a lot I know and normally don't deliver) but have vacation time coming up (thank you thanksgiving) so ya Ja ne for now I'm off to sleep so I can write a paper tomorrow during my study hall!!!!!!!!!!! BTW I LOVE ALL REVEIWS ADDS OR HELL READS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
